JAXYZ meets Death Note
by Ewiituntmay
Summary: L didn't want to admit that he needed help with the Kira Case...but he did, so he tells Watari of his problem. Watari has already been looking for others with high intelligence. Only 5 people meet the necessary requirements, A, J, X, Y,and Z.


Ewiituntmay: Hello! This story is purely dedicated to **_happy-smiling-cookie, _**or as I know her, Wammy's **_Y _**(Y for short)who requested this story. I am known as Wammy's **_A_ **(or just 'A'), one of my friends is Wammy's **_X, _**and another known as Wammy's **_J _**and our newest member, Wammy's **_Z. _**We call ourselves J-AXYZ and this is the beginning of our adventures with the characters of Death Note. Please Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, and the letters are the properties of the respective members.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

L looked around gravely, he hated to admit it to anyone, even Watari, but he was going to need some help for this case. He decided he would have to tell Watari as much when he got the next chance. So when they were completely alone L took a deep breath and waited to eat the cake just set before him, causing Watari to look concerned.

"Watari…I believe I am going to need some assistance in order to defeat Kira and solve this case…" L began to bite his thumbnail, he didn't know anyone that could meet his standards, let alone surpass them even by the smallest percentage. Watari however seemed to be a step ahead of him with this problem.

"Help?" Watari smiled a bit, "Well, I have been looking for others who would be able to help you, but I haven't had the time to go over the reports that were sent to me. I'll start looking over them immediately." L nodded slowly as he listened to what Watari had said.

"You are…looking for others?…Orphans?" Watari shook his head as he came closer to sit across the desk that L was sitting at and grabbed a stack of folders.

"No, these are children who still have one or both of their parents. I had a test sent out to test certain areas in certain countries. I have gotten several reports back, but only less then half of the reports looked promising." L nodded again and went back to his cake, Watari sat at the desk, opened one of the folders and began reading over the reports.

They sat quietly and after an hour or so Watari closed the last folder, most of the pile was set aside, there were only twelve folders sitting in front of him. L noticed this and waited for Watari to give him the details, "There are only twelve who passed the class and test I sent out each was given a letter upon passing…." L nodded as he reached out to grab the folders that Watari held out to him.

He looked them over quickly, separating them further, now there were only five left , four sitting in front of him and the last one, which he set on top of the other four when he was finished reading over it. Now there were only five left that held any of L's interest, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, seconds later he set the pen down and handed both the paper and the folders back to Watari, "Please contact these five, send them the note I have written down. And please make arrangements for them to come here as soon as possible."

Watari took the paper and folders and nodded, "Yes of course…who shall I say it is from?" Watari waited patiently, unsure of whether L would want to use his name, a pseudonym or something else.

"Please use the NPA and ICPO, I am certain they would not mind." Watari nodded and headed off to send the letters to the respective people. When he got to the note it read:

_Dearest (letter), _

_Your presence has been requested in Japan immediately. The arrangements have already been made, you will be compensated for your time. Please be at the following coordinates at the appointed date. _

12s53n67e19w1200h59m

Watari finished the letters and had them sent out immediately, along with one plane ticket in each letter, four were going to North America, to the United States and one was going to Malaysia, to the people who were given the letters A, J, X, Y and Z.

* * *

**_A_**

* * *

The day started out shitty, the sun was overwhelmed by clouds, which in itself wasn't a bad thing, the bad part was that the clouds were releasing torrents of rain and a harsh wind whipped through the town and the entirely worst part of it all was that A had to walk through it! _At least X gets to ride the bus to school! Lucky son of a-- DAMNIT! _A car went rushing past, right through a puddle, of course it inevitably splashed A with the murky rainwater.

Luckily the school was only about three blocks away from A's house and she was already halfway there. Within moments the school was in sight.

Even the school day was miserable, there were tests which A didn't study for and passed anyway, and simple but annoying assignments that just wasted precious time, so by the time A got home she was quite irritated for almost no reason, _Gah, stupid rain and puddles, I'm soaking wet…and so are my ears! _A frowned, her cat ears were indeed soaked as were her clothes and backpack.

After tossing her bag onto the couch she noticed some envelopes on the table with her name on them. She grabbed the top one without reading who it was from, just checking to make sure her name was on it. She unfolded the letter and quickly began scanning the contents, expecting junk mail, the note caused her to freeze instead.

'_Dearest A,_

_Your presence has been requested in Japan immediately. The arrangements have already been made, you will be compensated for your time. Please be at the following coordinates at the appointed date.'_

The note was followed by a line of mixed letters and numbers, A scanned them again, then set the letter down so that she could check the envelope more thoroughly, the joint senders were the Japan National Police Agency and the International Criminal Police Organization. She blinked at the note and then at the envelope again, there seemed to be something else in the envelope too, so she opened it and seen one single airplane ticket, a few seconds later excitement began to overtake her and she turned to grab the phone, she quickly dialed X's number.

* * *

**_J_**

* * *

After making sure she had everything, J hurried off to school, hoping not to be late, that was the last thing she wanted, after all she already had a ton of work to make up from who knows how long ago.

The school day went by fairly fast and was somewhat boring, but J made it through without much hassle. Her mom had come to pick her up and they were making their way home. She idly wandered to her computer and was about to turn it on and start her homework, again, when her mom came over and handed her an envelope while rattling off about something or other.

J looked at the envelope in surprise, wondering what it could be and what it was about. Before she could open it though, one of her two younger brothers came and grabbed it out of her hands. J jumped up and ran after him to get the envelope back and only after cornering him did she finally get it back.

J leisurely opened the envelope and dumped the contents out in front of her. There were only two things, a folded piece of paper and a glossy plane ticket, she rose an eyebrow at the ticket and grabbed it to look at it only to find that it was a one way trip to Japan, a place that she wanted to go very much. Soon she began to wonder why there was a plane ticket to Japan sent to her anyway, so she picked up the paper and unfolded, she scanned the words quickly, then as if she had misread it, she read it again.

_Wow! A trip to Japan…but from Japan's police? Why do they want me to go there? …Am I in some kind of trouble?! _J shook her head, that couldn't be right, after all, she had never been to Japan before and hadn't done anything to warrant either Japan police _or _ICPO's attention. Or at least not that she knew of.

* * *

**_X_**

* * *

X hated walking up or down the big hill to get to the bus stop or to get back to her house, especially on a rainy day like today, but luckily she was getting a ride to the bus stop today.

The bus ride was quiet and uneventful, considering it was still early in the morning yet. A and X only shared one class this year, even so, X could tell that A was in a very bad mood, somewhat dampening her own for a minute. A's mood hadn't improved at all by the time lunch came around.

Having only five classes a day, X headed out to the main entrance after fifth period, where her mom was waiting in the car. On their way home, right up the hill, they stopped at their mailbox and X's mom handed her the mail, X immediately began to sort through it.

There were a few letters in the stack for X and she set the other mail aside, she glanced at the first one before quickly opening it. There was a note inside, the simple explanation was followed by a jumble of letters and numbers, only half of which X understood from the first glance, she opened the envelope again, there was an airplane ticket confirming that this note was not a simple joke. She checked the envelope and blinked at the sender, _Japan National Police Agency?! _And_ the International Criminal Police Organization?!_

She had barely walked in the door, having said nothing to her mom about the note, when the phone rang. The caller I.D. read A's name, she quickly answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_X, I just got a letter from the Japanese Police and ICPO telling me to go to Japan!!"_

X swallowed, "Me too."

* * *

**_Y_**

* * *

With a yawn, Y opened her eyes and glanced over at the nightstand, checking the time only to see that she needed to get up and get ready for school. School went by somewhat slowly and taking exams didn't exactly help pass the time any quicker, Y finished only to find that she had come out fourth in her class, though she could have gotten a better score had she tried harder and without procrastinating.

Y walked in the door to her home and after informing her parents on her scores and getting fourth place, and getting in trouble for not getting within the top three she headed to her room. She had just collapsed on her bed when her younger sister came in, her sister said nothing as she set an envelope on the bed next to her and went back out of the room.

Y rolled over onto her stomach, grabbed the envelope and opened it warily. _Now what? _There were two papers inside, a plane ticket and a note, she read the note, then glanced at the ticket, as if unsure of whether she should believe it or not. Finally after she picked up the ticket and determined that it was real she began to get excited, seemingly just realizing what was going on. She was going to Japan, courtesy of the ICPO and Japan's national police.

* * *

**_Z_**

* * *

He didn't see why the meeting was so important, but he kept his mouth shut about it in any case, knowing that if he said the wrong thing, he might get fired. After another hour of agonizingly pointless talking, that did nothing to help the business along, the meeting finally ended.

After working for a couple of hours doing almost nothing but sitting around instead of washing dishes like he was supposed to, it was time to clock out and head home. On his way home, Z checked his mailbox at the post office and grabbed his mail, he shuffled through it quickly and noted one in particular, an envelope that had come from another country, it was stamped all along the outer edge of the envelope with red and blue ink.

Z didn't look too closely at it yet, instead he hurried to get some dinner and then back to his apartment so he could eat and check his mail, which probably mainly consisted of bills. After making sure his dinner was cooking, via microwave, he settled in one of the chairs at the small table and began to look through his mail. Sure enough, mostly bills, his eyes strayed to the one red and blue envelope, finally, heaving a big sigh he picked it out from under another envelope or two and checked the addresser and nearly dropped it when he seen that it came from Japan, _The Police no less…and the ICPO…what could I have done to get Japan's police force to send me something like this… I haven't even been to Japan, much less out of the country… _

After debating with himself for a few minutes he finally turned it over and opened it, he carefully pulled out all contents of the envelope and was surprised to see a plane ticket, to Japan of course. He set the ticket down on the table and unfolded the letter, he quickly scanned the note and frowned slightly at it. He easily figured out the coordinates and the time and day to be there, but he wasn't sure it was such a good idea.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, let me know what you think so far! (**Y-** I'm sorry for any inconsistencies, please let me know if there is something wrong, or something that you don't like and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible!) It will most definitely be continued but I would like feedback to see what you think of our adventures with the cast of Death Note. **_Check out my profile _**and tell me what you think of the American Remake of Death Note, Zac Efron as Light Yagami, and Lou Taylor Pucci as L. Well...see ya later.


End file.
